Golgom Rising
by The Oracle
Summary: Petrie is captured by a species that existed before even the Dinosaurs, and given a power that he now uses against his captors. He is now on a quest to rescue his Uncle, who is also in their clutches. Rated T for action violence.
1. Chapter 1

This is another idea I had from way back, that I even implented bits of, in an LBT fanfic that is no longer on . I decided to flesh it out more, and try it out here..

The following is inspired largely by a Japanese series called Kamen Rider Black. Look it up on Youtube some time, and you'll see why I picked who I picked to be the hero. The design of Black's costume just seems to match up with this character in some odd way.

Anyway, I hope you enjoy what I have up, and what I hope to put up in the future.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

The Earth is far older than one may think...

It's history stretches far beyond what humans can trace.

No one in today's world would know it, but there was once an age of beings that existed on Earth long before even the dinosaurs. They were known as the Golgomites, and they called the planet Golgom at that time.

The only reason they left no evidence of their existence, was that many years before the first dinosaur had walked the Earth, the Golgomites had been nearly wiped out by a civil war that had consumed the entire planet. It destroyed much of their environment, and made the planet uninhabitable for many years.

The war had been carried out by a Golgomite calling himself the Eon King. He wished to rule the planet with an Iron fist, but met with resistance all across the planet. Once he gained the control he so desired, and saw the surface world in ruins, he gathered what remained of his followers, and retreated into the underground world.

From there, he used his power to ignite the earth's core, and cleanse the surface world with volcanic activity all around. He then decreed that no Golgomite would go to the surface until he reached his 1000th year of life, died, and was succeeded.

Years passed, and when the new Eon King was crowned, the Golgomites went to the surface to see what had become of their world...they were shocked to find that it had now been taken over by the giant creatures, the dinosaurs. It was no longer a world for their kind.

The new Eon King realized that cleansing the Earth again was no longer an option...his people had been slowly dying out in the underground world, and without their life forces to sustain him, he knew his own life would be much, much shorter than that of his predecessor.

They needed blood...fresh blood from the world above, he decided, to finally give the Golgomites a chance to reclaim what was once theirs. It was radical thinking for a Golgomite, but he believed the circumstances called for it.

All he needed to do was find test subjects...two of them...

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Episode 1: The Change

Night had fallen on the world above, as one of the descendants of the original Golgomites walked down the dark, forbidding hall of a dark mountain, inside of which the faithful followers of the Eon King had built their base of operations, waiting for one faithful day...

a day that they had finally reached.

The cloaked, hooded figure of the humanoid creature walked slowly into what looked like a dark operating room, meeting two other hooded figures in front of him. One was a female, having the face and bill of a hadrosaur, only with dark red eyes, and black streaks along the sides of her white face.

The second figure was male, his dark blue face having a pointed nose, and short horns coming from his head, obviously related to a three-horn. He towered over the other female, who was still taller than the third figure.

The third creature seemed to resemble a longneck in his face, only his skin was all pale and crinkled, apparently showing the ravages of age, as he lurched in front of his two comrades, carrying two crystal orbs in his hands.

"Dai Shin Kan Baroumu..." He addressed the three-horn by his priest title, before calling the female by hers. "Dai Shin Kan Bishimu...The great Eon King has entrusted me with the two holy King Stones...are our sacrifices prepared?"

"All is ready for the ceremony, Dai Shin Kan Daroumu..." The female bowed as she spoke in her deep, smooth voice.

"It was only a matter of time before we found two subjects to the Eon King's liking..." Baroumu smiled. "One is older than the other, but he is still capable, I believe."

Daroumu nodded as he crept slowly into the room with the two lit operating tables...it was on these tables where the forms of Petrie, and his uncle Pterano, were restrained, looking as frightened as they were when they were first captured.

"Yes..." Daroumu walked over to the now-teen-aged flier first. "They both resemble our great King in his former state quite well..."

"Don't touch him!" Pterano yelled as he struggled against the restraints. "Don't touch him!"

"You shall be silent!" Baroumu growled as he held out his hand, and shot lightning bolts from a special device placed over all of his fingers. The bolts shocked Pterano, making him cry out in pain.

"Pterano!" Petrie yelled to his Uncle, before Baroumu stopped, leaving him to smoke and moan.

"Great Eon King!" Daroumu called up to the sky as he reached up with both of his hands, extending both the king stones over the two fliers...the red stone was over Petrie, while the green hovered Pterano.

"With your blessing, let us transfer the power of these stones into the bodies of these two creatures! Let them transcend their once meaningless lives as denizens of this ruined world, and live their lives anew as our Century Kings!"

He then held the red stone over Petrie as it began to glow..."Black Sun!"

He then quickly held the glowing green stone over Pterano. "Shadow Moon!"

With that, two great beams of energy shot into the bodies of the two fliers, making them tremble and convulse with their power. Petrie trembled and cried out in pain, as Pterano heard this, making himself cry out even more at his Nephew's suffering.

It was in that moment, that Pterano did something the priests would have never expected...with a sudden burst of strength, he was able to break his wings out of the restraints on his arms. Baroumu tried to subdue him with a lightning blast, before Pterano flew over and grabbed him by the arm.

This action threw Baroumu off guard, making his lightning bolts hit Petrie's table, just as Daroumu had finished with the energy transfer. A second later, the battery on the table died, causing all of Petrie's restraints to come apart.

"Run!" Pterano yelled to his nephew. "Run! Get out of here! Get help!"

Petrie quickly nodded, not wanting to leave his Uncle, but not wanting to stay behind either...as he flew off, Baroumu quickly threw Pterano off of him, and in a rage, nailed him with an even harsher blast of energy bolts, knocking him into unconsciousness.

Petrie breathed heavily in fear as he flew about the cavernous tunnels of the mountain, trying to find a way out. He searched and searched for light, but there was none to be found.

It was then that he heard a loud pulsing noise in his direction. He turned to see a rather startling contraption in one of the several caverns. It stood on two wheels, with a green and black color scheme, along with two red eyes that glowed through the darkness.

The machine made the pulsing noise again as Petrie flew towards it. Petrie was afraid it would attack, but it didn't seem interested in doing so...it was designed to interact with whomever possessed a king stone, which, unknown to Petrie, was now inside of his body.

It turned its head to a passage, and nodded to it with its handlebars, making a revving noise now. Petrie swallowed, as he climbed aboard the sentient bike slowly, and held on for dear life...

The Bike then revved again, and zoomed quickly through the caverns, eventually taking Petrie out into the open land again.

"What a way to spend my hatchday..." Petrie thought to himself as he held tightly to the bike. Indeed, Petrie had agreed to Pterano's idea of flying him out to some special sections of the Mysterious Beyond that he knew of, as a special gift to his Nephew.

Only something happened along the way back home...a huge cluster of swarming leaf-gobblers attacked them, aggressively zooming around them and interrupting their flight...almost as if they were being controlled. It was then that the three priests emerged and grabbed them.

But now he was safe...only Pterano still wasn't, he realized. He thought to himself as he rode along to safety, trying to think of a way to save him.

Before he could plan something, however, something suddenly made the bike waver and fall over, crashing as it threw him off. He tumbled and looked up to see the priests hovering above the ground, looking down at him. Daroumu had just used his powers of telekinesis to through the bike off of its track.

He then shot out his hand again as Petrie tried to fly away, making a guttural "chhhhhhwoooooo!" noise as he did it, pulling the young flier towards the priests with his energy.

"It's no use running, boy..." Daroumu growled. "The transfer of power is finished. You are one of us."

"No!" Petrie yelled as he struggled in midair.

"It's too late to protest..." Bishimu smiled. "Your body is no longer that of a normal dinosaur."

"Allow me to demonstrate..." Daroumu grinned. He Then pushed out with his right hand, using his telekinesis to fling Petrie into a large tree. He slammed Petrie into the bark again and again, before throwing him down into a big pile of rocks, making them shatter.

Petrie grunted and struggled to pull himself out of the rubble, hurt, but alive...

"You see, boy..." Baroumu spoke now. "The power and protection of the king stone flows through your body. Why try to run from us, and return to those who would only reject you as you are now, when you could join us, and cleanse this world once and for all?"

"I won't do it..." Petrie shook his head as he struggled back to his feet. "I won't do it..."

Daroumu shook his head slowly. "You still need more persuasion I see..." He then pulled back and pushed with his hand, sending a powerful blast of telekinetic energy, making Petrie fly through the sky as he yelled and hurtled down towards a cave.

The three priests then floated after him, as they heard the sound of him crashing into the cave, and the dust rising from the opening soon after. They all landed near this same opening, preparing to go in after him.

"Wait..." Daroumu suddenly spoke as he put his hand out towards the other two. "I sense something...

The impact of the last throw had knocked Petrie half-unconscious...and in that state, he had somehow activated his king stone, and was now transforming.

The priests looked over and saw a figure rising to his feet in the darkness, walking slowly to the opening of the cave with each gentle step. At the moment the figure had emerged, he had achieved his full transformed state.

Petrie was now in the form of a tall creature dressed in black armor. His slim, almost spindly figure concealed great power and agility, as his red eyes glowed on his black helmet, complete with metal antennae, and an insect-like mouthpiece. Red and yellow power stripes ran around his wrists and ankles, as well as up and over the top of his helmet. His red king stone was visible as well, on his waist in a metallic device.

"Ah...Black Sun!" Baroumu proclaimed as he confirmed the creature's appearance.

Petrie just stared at the three in his new form, his body temperature rising as steam rose out of open spaces in his armor, showing off bits of his new muscles.

"Be Careful..." Daroumu warned as he walked towards Petrie. "His memory hasn't been wiped yet...there's no telling what he could-"

Before he could finish his sentence, Petrie suddenly jumped, and kicked Daroumu right in the chest on his way back down. Baroumu quickly tried to hit him with more lightning bolts, but Petrie was too fast now. He quickly rolled to avoid the blast, before picking up a rock and throwing it at Baroumu.

Baroumu had shot more bolts out as this happened. They hit the rock instead, as it crashed into him, shocking him greatly.

Bishimu then sprung into action, as she turned her head to Petrie, and shot great beams of concussive energy from her red eyes. These beams hit Petrie in his midsection, and made him grunt in pain as he fell to his back.

She then floated over to grab him, before he quickly recovered and flipped up back onto his feet. His king stone began to glow with increasing power, as he punched and kicked at the priestess, who dodged each of these moves.

She fired another beam from her eyes at him, as he rolled out of the way, and they smashed into more rocks instead. He then jumped and flew down to her, catching her in the face with a hard right fist. She could sense the power rising in his form as she backed away from him.

Before he could pursue her, though, he suddenly felt something tighten around his neck. Daroumu had now recovered from the surprise blow, and caught him in the grasp of his telekinesis once more, growling as he had his right hand extended in a crushing fist.

"Like it or not..." Daroumu grunted. "Like it or not, you're coming back to your new home boy...so make it easy on yourself...don't make me choke the life out of your frail body..."

Petrie grunted, and thought of something...it was a new impulse, that was a part of his new self. He looked to the right as his eyes suddenly started flashing.

"Battle Hopper!" He finally yelled through his choking.

The priests then heard the engine of the bike that he Petrie had found revving up in the distance. It zipped past them faster than they expected, and made a head-on collision with Daroumu, making him release Petrie.

Daroumu growled in pain as he backed off, watching as Petrie quickly hopped onto the bike, revved it up himself through the handlebar, and zipped off into the night at an incredible speed.

"Damn it all!" Baroumu clenched his fists in anger.

"He's gaining power faster than we expected..." Bishimu observed, her face now slightly bruised.

"We must correct this mistake as soon as possible..." Daroumu frowned. "Or else the Eon King may see to our execution..."

"Let's find him, then!" Baroumu began to float away from the other two.

"No!" Daroumu shook his head. "He's become too strong for us simple priests to apprehend...we must return to base, and seek assistance from one of our Warriors."

"We must also check on the condition of our Shadow Moon..." Bishimu added.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Petrie had now changed back into his original self as he stumbled off of Battle Hopper. The first transformation had taken its toll on him, as he fell to his knees, attempting to remember what had just happened.

He remembered he was abducted, along with his uncle...he had been inside a mountain...but where? Where was this mountain. That was the one thing he had trouble remembering. He didn't know the area as well as Pterano did.

Then he remembered the rest...transforming, and fighting off the evil priests. He knew they still had his Uncle now, and he shuddered at the thought of what those three could be doing to him now.

"Don't worry, Uncle..." Petrie looked off into the sky as he thought to himself. "I'll find a way out of all this..." He looked at the hands on his wings. "I don't what it is they gave to me...but I'll learn to use it...and soon...soon, I'm gonna get you out of there, once I find you."

He then walked to Battle Hopper, and got back onto the machine.

"Uhhh...Do you know the way back to the Great Valley?" he asked the bike.

Battle hopper beeped a few times, turned its head to the direction of the valley, and revved its engine once more.

"Great!" Petrie smiled. "Let's go back there first...I don't wanna leave Pterano behind, but I don't want Mom to worry about me either..."

Battle Hopper then beeped in response, as it then go itself moving again, and Drove off with Petrie on top.


	2. Birth of the New Rider

Episode 2: Birth of The New Rider

Deep within the recesses of Golgom's mountain, the form of a creature was now curled up in a large ball. It had the round eyes of an insect, much like what Petrie had recently transformed into...but he was incomplete.

"Our darling Shadow Moon..." Bishimu proclaimed as she approached the form of what had once been Pterano. Although he had broken free from the table to rescue Petrie, his king stone had already been implanted when he did it.

"You subdued him too harshly, Baroumu..." Daroumu scowled as he lifted the ball with his telekinesis. "It will take time for him to heal, so he can finish the metamorphosis."

"My apologies, Dai Shin Kan..." Baroumu bowed his head humbly to his fellow priest. "I have already thought of a way to capture our Black Sun, as a penance for my sin..."

"Yes?" Daroumu listened, interested.

"If we are to seize him..." Baroumu spoke as he walked around his two compatriots. "Then we must first get to know him...see where he lives, find his friends, his family...through their suffering, he shall despair, and feel no choice but to relinquish the king stone to us."

Daroumu nodded slowly, as Bishimu walked between them now. "Who shall carry out this spy mission for us, then?"

"I already have the perfect candidate from our menagerie of warrior Kaijin." Baroumu grinned as he looked out to the distance. "Hornet Kaijin, come forth!"

From the dark smoky interiors of the caverns, a large, fearsome creature stepped forth...its large insect eyes peered out as its antennae flexed alertly. Its wings fluttered idly over its blue and black striped body, slime dripping from its menacing mandibles as they chomped at the air.

"Find the one who carries the smell of the king stone on him..." Daroumu spoke to the Kaijin now. "Learn whom he treasures most, and use this knowledge against him...lead him to us, so that we can break his body, and retrieve the stone."

The Kaijin growled and nodded slowly, before fluttering its wings rapidly and taking off, quickly leaving the mountain...

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

It was daylight now, as Petrie had returned to the valley. His mother was, of course, an emotional wreck on the whole matter. After she had hugged her son for what had seemed like an eternity, he then had to think of something to tell her. He wasn't sure that she could handle what had really happened.

So, he came up with something simple. He told her that a sharptooth had attacked them from behind. That the blow from a Sharptooth's muzzle had sent him into a tree and knocked him out, and when he came too, he couldn't find his uncle.

She was now enlisting help to try and find Pterano, as he sat in his cave, and recovered.

"I feel so crummy..." Petrie thought to himself. "Lying to her like that..."

"You told her what you felt she could handle..." A voice suddenly spoke from within Petrie's head...not his own.

Petrie jumped a bit as he looked to his left and right. "Who said that?"

He didn't see anyone around. "Where are you?"

"I am now what is inside of you, Petrie..." The voice spoke again.

Petrie looked down at himself and swallowed a bit. "You're...you're what I transformed into?"

"Correct..." the male voice spoke. "I am the voice of the king stone. For many years, I had laid dormant inside the mountain of the Eon King. I was programmed to serve whomever had the stone placed within his body...and since you have chosen to fight the Eon King instead of serve him, I am bound to your will, and will assist."

Petrie scratched his head as he looked down at himself some more. "If you could talk to me all this time...why did you wait until now to start?"

"Because last night, I was just as disoriented as you..." The voice responded. "I have not been used in quite some time. The last time I was active, this world was a very different place. It was before the Eon King ignited the core, and wiped out the world of old."

"This is too much to take in..." Petrie rubbed his head slowly, thinking of the priests who captured him. "What did those guys want with me and Pterano anyway?"

"You and your uncle were chosen..." The voice answered. "You were to become the two new Century Kings."

"Century Kings?" Petrie furrowed his brow.

"When the current Eon King is near the end of his life..." The Voice began to explain. "Two individuals are selected to become the Century Kings, Black Sun, and Shadow Moon. At the moment nearest to the Eon King's end, the Century Kings are destined to fight each other, to the death."

"Death?" Petrie's eyes widened a bit.

"Correct..." The Voice went on. "The victor is then anointed as the new Eon King, and takes his place as undisputed ruler of the Golgomites."

Petrie shook his head slowly, as a realization came to him. "That means, if I were to go along with all this...I would eventually have to fight Uncle Pterano...No...I can't do that."

"Then you have no choice but to oppose him..." The Voice spoke once more. "Like the Kamen Riders of old."

"Kamen Riders?" Petrie scratched his head now.

"The Kamen Riders were a band of rebels, who stirred up dissent against the Eon King back in the old days" The Voice explained. "No one knew who they really were, as they used code names, such as V3, ZX, and Super-1."

"What happened to them?" Petrie inquired. "Were they killed?"

"No...they were forced to flee the planet, though, after The Eon King ignited the core."

"Hmmm..." Petrie now spoke aloud, drowsily. "Maybe I can continue the legacy then..."

"Who are you talking to?" A familiar voice called out.

Petrie looked up from where he was sitting, and saw the form of his close friend, Ducky, walking to him.

"Hm?" Petrie acted like he was waking up now. "Sorry...Guess I was talking in my sleep again."

Ducky giggled a bit as she walked over and sat next to him. "Well, it's good to see you're waking up, at least, after what's happened."

Petrie sighed and nodded slowly, tilting his head back as the thought of Pterano still being captured pierced his heart, still.

"I hear your mom's trying to put together a search party for your uncle..." Ducky spoke up after a moment of silence.

"I'm not sure what good it'll do though..." Petrie responded through closed eyes. "I searched for him all night, and couldn't find a single trail or trace of him..." He breathed heavily as he remembered what the king stone had told him...the century kings...the battle to the death. "I think the sharptooth might have gotten him."

"Don't you think she should at least try?" Ducky looked back at him, surprised that he seemed to be giving up so easily. "I mean if there's a chance, any chance at all that your uncle's alive, she shouldn't just leave him out there, and neither should you."

Petrie opened his eyes slowly as he thought this over. He thought of the new power he secretly held in his body...and what he could do with it.

"You have a point..." Petrie nodded slowly.

"It's like my mom says, sometimes..." Ducky smiled. "Nothing is beyond the light of the bright circle. I think of that every time I get sad..."

Petrie nodded again, before getting up slowly. "I think I should join her search party..."

Ducky gasped as he helped him onto his feet. "Are you sure you're well enough for that?"

Before he could answer, they both heard a scream coming from outside...it was the voice of Petrie's mother.

Petrie quickly flew out to see her in the clutches of the Hornet Kaijin, who had been spying on him from outside the valley, and now finally made his move.

"Mom!" Petrie yelled out, as the Kaijin looked over and spotted him. It growled and fluttered its buzzing wings, flying off and carrying his struggling mother with it.

"Get back here!" Petrie yelled as he took off after the Kaijin.

"Petrie! Be careful!" Ducky yelled as she walked out of the opening in the cave, not wanting either him or his mother to be hurt.

The Kaijin was leading him on, as he blindly chased after him and his mother in the air, not caring that it was leading him to a section of the mysterious beyond, where Baroumu was waiting for him.

Petrie chased the Kaijin as he flapped his larger wings as hard as he could...before something sharp and painful struck him from below.

Baroumu held out his right hand, as the colorful bolts of energy shot out of the metal coverings on his fingers. Petrie shook and yelled out in pain as they coursed through his body, before falling down onto the ground near the priest.

"Petrie!" His mother yelled out to him, as she struggled in the Kaijin's strong arms.

"You shall pay dearly for your insubordination..." Baroumu growled. "We offered you the chance to lead all of Golgom to a new age, and you spit in all of our faces."

Petrie grunted as he picked himself up slowly, scowling as he faced down the priest.

"You shall die, of course..." Baroumu nodded slowly. "But first, I want you feel the gravest pain that a youth can experience..." He then looked over to the Kaijin. Kill her!"

Petrie gasped, and looked up as the Kaijin tossed her down onto a boulder, knocking her out.

"No!" Petrie yelled, as the Kaijin reclined and aimed its stinger at her, firing it off, as a new one grew in its place.

Petrie then felt a great surge of power, as he jumped and flew over to his mother, faster than he ever had before. He zipped to the boulder, and grabbed his mother's unconscious form, pulling her off with a burst of strength as the stone hit and dug into the rock instead.

Baroumu backed off suddenly in alarm, watching this.

Petrie then got his mother to a safe spot, noticing that she was luckily still breathing. He then furrowed his brow as he looked to the Kaijin, and Baroumu.

"It's not enough that you torture me, and capture my Uncle..." He spoke lowly as he breathed heavily. "Now you have to try and kill my mother, because I won't cooperate..."

He then yelled out with a fierceness he had never felt before. "You're MONSTERS!"

"Petrie, tap into my power!" He heard the king stone speaking again. "Let your new-found instincts guide you."

Petrie nodded slowly, as he then got into a stance. He leaned to the right, bringing the left and right hand of his wings together in fists, right above left. His knuckles crackled as the new power gathered inside of them. He then brought both hands down to his left side, and extended his right wing-arm from it.

"Hen..." Petrie spoke as he brought the right hand over his head in a half-circle, reciting the ancient language behind this power. "...Shin!" He finished, as he then shot the right hand over his middle, fingers pointing left as he extended his left wingarm in the same direction.

Baroumu watched in amazement, as the kingstone flashed to life, appearing on the middle of Petrie's body, complete with the metal belt that it was attached to. Great flashing light emanated from the stone, disorienting the Kaijin as it tried to fly in and stop him from transforming, making it fly away.

Petrie stood still as the transformation took place. His face became insect-like for a brief moment, before his head changed shape, and the familiar black helmet covered it. His body then quickly assumed the shape it had before, as the power stripes glowed with energy.

He stood and faced down his adversaries in his transformed state, with steam rising from the openings in his armor, as his body temperatue rose once more.

"Kamen Rider...BLACK!" Petrie yelled out with the same fierceness as he got into a fighting stance. He had discarded the mantle of Black Sun in that moment. He remembered what the king stone had told him about the Kamen Riders, choosing his own new code name.

"How dare you refer to yourself as one of them!" Baroumu growled as he motioned to the Hornet Kaijin. "Tear him to shreds!"

The Kaijin growled in compliance, as he zipped down to meet the rider with his jaws wide open, preparing to take a bite. Petrie was prepared, though, as he reached out, and gripped the Kaijin by the neck under his right arm.

The Kaijin struggled, as the rider began to spin in place, lifting it off its feet as he began to spin it around and around, before letting go. The Kaijin flow uncontrollably through the air, and smashed through a tree as it landed. The tree then fell over and landed hard on the creature after it fell to the ground.

The rider then walked to where the tree had fallen, to see if the Kaijin was truly dead. Dust was still in the air as he made his search.

He soon got his answer, as the Kaijin suddenly shoved the tree off of its form, and zipped towards the rider. The rider was taken off guard, as the Kaijin grabbed and bit into his shoulder.

The rider grunted and yelled in pain as he felt the pain from this, and began to pound at the Kaijin's head. With a burst of strength, he smacked it hard on the back with a well placed chop, making it let go as he nailed it with a kick soon after, making it fall back.

As it fell back, though, the Kaijin turned, and fired off another stinger, which quickly lodged itself in the rider's side. The rider yelled in pain again, and tried to pull it off, as the Kaijin moved in for the kill.

But then the rider remembered something from last time, and looked up as his eyes flashed red once more.

"Battle Hopper!" He yelled.

The brave little green bike then zipped quickly onto the scene, moving right towards the Kaijin. Before it could make its move to kill the rider, the machine plowed itself right into the creature's side, making it fly off to the left.

This gave the rider time to finally pull out the stinger, as he climbed aboard the bike, and revved it up with his own right hand this time.

The creature turned, and tried to fly off somewhere to regroup. It couldn't shake the rider, though, as he followed quickly on Battle Hopper. He used his new instincts to lean back, and propel himself and the bike off of a boulder nearby, allowing him to catch the Kaijin by the back of the head in midair. As he was coming down, he then tossed the Kaijin onto the ground, directly into the landing path of the bike.

The Kaijin shrieked in pain as it felt the wheels off the bike cutting right through it, as the rider landed. He then turned and stopped Battle Hopper in his spot, as he watched the Kaijin struggle onto its feet, its wings now shredded.

"Tap into your full power now!" He heard the king stone speak. "Finish the creature off!"

The rider nodded quickly, as he got off his bike and faced the Kaijin. He then brought down both his hands in fists, just above the stone on his middle.

"King Stone flash!" He yelled, activating the stone as it gave off the same blinding light that it did when he transformed. The Kaijin shrieked again and stumbled in place, unable to counter attack.

The rider took advantage as he brought his fists together one more time, leaping into the air.

"Rider punch!" He yelled, the stone still flashing around his form brightly, as he came down and nailed the Kaijin with his right fist. It was glowing red as it smacked the large hornet on the head.

The Kaijin growled in pain as it backed off, prompting the rider to once again leap into the air.

"Rider kick!" he now yelled, as he extended his left foot, the stone still flashing around him in its overwhelming light.

His foot now glowed red, as it smacked into the Kaijin's chest, putting a huge crack into its exoskeleton. The Kaijin shrieked once more as it flew back, hit the ground, and slowly rose to its feet.

As it did this however, it was soon overwhelmed with a powerful heat. Dark red flames, almost like the flares of the sun itself, began to engulf the Kaijin's body, shooting off in all directions as it flailed and screeched in pain. It then finally succumbed, and dropped to the ground, exploding in a fiery ball that soon vanished into smoke when its form was destroyed.

The rider had landed onto one knee as he had come down from the kick, and now rose slowly to his feet as the smoke of the destroyed Kaijin surrounded him.

Baroumu had watched it all, and wanted badly to attack him at first. Cowardice quickly overcame him though, as he realized how strong Petrie had become, and turned from the scene, vanishing as he teleported back to home base.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Mom, Petrie!"

Petrie's brothers and sisters rushed over to see him carrying his now conscious mother, with her arm over his shoulder. He had been driving her back on Battle Hopper, but soon changed back to his normal form when she started coming to.

Petrie helped his mother to sit on a rock as she sighed and accepted the embrace from her other children. He then sat down on his own rock and rolled his head, recovering from the battle as Ducky walked over to him.

"What happened out there?" She asked him in a worried tone of voice. "What was that thing."

"I don't know..." Petrie rubbed his head as he answered her. "But it almost killed both of us...but then something suddenly came out and saved us."

"What?" Ducky pressed on as she sat next to him. "What saved you?"

"Something I've never seen before..." He looked out into the mysterious beyond.

"You think it's friendly?" Ducky asked him.

"Oh yeah..." Petrie smiled just a bit as he feigned ignorance for his friend. "It's definitely friendly..."


End file.
